Blind love
by Lie74
Summary: What happens when Athrun helps a blind girl who happens to be his best friends rival in a current piano festival. What is a friend to do? Final Chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gundam SEED. I wish but no. And this idea was thought about while watching Get backers. So enjoy please.

* * *

Summery- What happens when Athrun helps a blind girl who happens to be his best friends rival in a current piano festival. What is a friend to do?

* * *

"Nicol don't you think your getting a little upset." Athrun asked his green haired friend while walking down the short cut through the park. "I don't think so Athrun. I mean I heard she was good real good." Nicol said to Athrun worried. They where of coruse talking about the girl piano pirogue, Cagalli Yula Attha. No one really knows much about her. Besides the fact that she was trained mostly by her self and she had short blond hair. "I gotta practice." said Nicol running from Athrun. "Well see you later then." Athrun mumbled. He decided that walking in the park would be nice instead of running home for a change. 

After a few minutes sitting on a bench Athrun heard a dog barking. Turning around he saw a border collie that was white with a black spot right on his back. The dog also had a handle on it's back that wrapped around it's body. Reading the tag on the dog it read 'Ahmed'. Athrun smiled at dog. "Lets find your owner." Athrun said to the dog.

"Ahmed" Athrun heard someone call. "That must be your owner." Athrun said standing up leading the dog to the voice that called it. Athrun stopped once he saw the person. It was a girl. She had ruffled blond hair and was wearing a green shirt with black pants with white tennis shoes on. The thing was her eyes where glassed over and she was trying to find something to hold onto. '_She must be blind_.' Athrun thought walking closer to her. "Umm Hello." Athrun said touching her hands in front of her to show where he was. "Why hello there." the girl said looking right at his face. He didn't know how she could though, he could tell when he got closer she was blind. "I heard where your voice was coming from." said the girl smiling at him. He didn't even have to ask. He smiled at the girl. "Oh yes, Have you seen my dog?" She asked him with a sad face. "I sadly can't." she said her voice getting softer and sadder. "Well actually I have." Athrun said with pride as he watched the girls face light up after hearing he found he dog. "May you hand him to me?" the girl asked him. "Yeah here you go." Athrun said handing the girl the handle off the dogs back. "Thankyou so much." the girl said smiling at him once again as the dog started licking her hand.

"No problem." Athrun said. "Can I ask you why you are out here?" Athrun asked the girl. "Well I want to get a feel of the city here at the PLANTS." the girl said reaching out like she was going to touch something. Athrun grabbed her hand in his again. "Well can I ask you a question?" the girl asked Athrun. "Sure" Athrun said sitting down with her on the park grass. "What does my dog look like?" she asked him. He was a bit shocked at her question but answered her anyway "He is white all over but has a black spot covering most of his back." "He must look so nice." the girl said.

"Can I ask how long?" Athrun asked her. "All my life." the girl answered. She was about to say more but then a man came out of no where and called to her. "Miss Attha your ride would like to go now." said the man behind her. "Okay then." the girl said standing up with help from Athrun and her dog. "See you around.. umm" the girl said looking at him. "Athrun, Athrun Zala." Athrun told her taking her hand. "I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, Nice to meet you Athrun." Cagalli said walking away from the boy.

"Cagalli Yula Attha sound familiar." Athrun said to himself walking home. Then it hit him. "The master piano player!" Athrun yelled. '_Crap I made friends with the enemy_.' Athrun thought running home. "Nicol your not going to believe this.." Athrun started his phone call to his best friend when he got home.

* * *

Well my first one be nice please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's next chapter. Glad you all like it so far. Umm song lyrics are in _ltalics. _

I don't own Gundam SEED. So sad, but true.

* * *

"So she's blind." Nicol said into the phone. He couldn't believe it. The famous Cagalli Yula Attha was blind. Nicol always wanted to see the look on her face when she saw the score when Nicol wins. Now Nicol felt bad think about it. "She's blind" Nicol mutter into the phone. "Umm yeah." Athrun said back. "What? Oh sorry." Nicol said looking at the music her was practicing before Athrun called. "Whatever. Dearka, Yzak, and me are going out to get dinner want to join?" Athrun asked over the phone. "Sure. A dinner with friends sounds like a good thing right about now." Nicol said back to him. "I'll just walk over to your house then." Nicol said to Athrun. He agreed and then they both hung up.

After a while Yzak and Dearka finally showed up and the 4 of them went out to eat. Soon after then left the house the boys went to the finest place in town. When they got there, a boy was sitting on the stage with a guitar, but next to an empty drum set and microphone. It looked to be a performing night for people to play. Soon after the boys sat down a girl with brown hair sat behind the drum set, giving the other boy with the guitar a smile. And a pink haired girl came on with a violin. She also smiled to the boy. Soon after a girl walk in front of the empty microphone. The boys didn't really notice because they where ordering there food. After ordering the food they finally noticed the stage had more people. "Wow the drummers hot." Dearka said looking at her. When she looked at him he wink and she just smiled. "Oh yeah she likes me." Dearka said with smile as the girl looked to the girl turned facing her on stage. Athrun couldn't help but notice her features looked like Cagalli's. The girl finally turned around as the guitar, drums, and violin started playing. She had her eyes closed the whole time though. The boys food came as soon as the girl started to sing.

_I wanna go to a place where I can say_

_That I'm all right and I'm staying there with you_

_I wanna know if there could be anyway_

_That there's no fight, and I'm safe and sound with you_

The girl started singing. Her voice was soft like angels singing. They played very well in tune and everyone enjoyed it so far. Even the quick tempered, hot headed Yzak seemed to be enjoying it. He had a half smile on his face.

_And every time I look, I thought you were there._

_But it was just my imagination_

_I don't see it anymore cause I see thru you now_

After singing this verse there was more of an instrumental part for each person to have fun with the tune and so the girl could catch her breath.

_ima demo kidzukanai deshou kono shizuka na sora ni_

_itsu demo omoidasu kedo mou doko ni mo modorenai_

The crowd was a bit in a shock as the girl started to sing in Japanese. It sounded right to everyone so they kept eating. Athrun knowing both English and Japanese enjoyed this little stunt she pulled with the song.

_soshite zutto kokoro de samete sotto kidzuite_

_itsuka kitto yasashisa miete kuru you ni_

There was a shorted break as the song was nearing a near ending point.

_What's stopping me? I get stuck again_

_Is it really OK? It's never OK for me_

_What's got into me? I get lost again_

_Is it really OK? It's never going to be_

_going to be_

There was a longer break as the background music got softer for the next part.

_soshite motto sagashite me no mae ni kidzuite_

_asu wa kitto kazamuki mo kawaru you ni_

_kaze ga sotto sasayaku ugomeku no wa kono daichi_

_mayowanaide yasashisa miete kuru you ni_

The music picked up during half way though and gave a dramatic feel to it. The music had a background music season and then it got quite for the next part like it did before.

_And every time I look, I thought you were there._

_But it was just my imagination_

_I don't see it anymore cause I see thru you now_

_I wanna go to a place where I can say_

_That I'm all right and I'm staying there with you_

As the girl finished the song and the music dwindled off the people started clapping for them. The girl in front of the microphone smiled and bowed, as did the boy and two other girls before leaving the stage.

"They where great huh?" Athrun said turning back to his friends. "Yeah. I even liked it." Yzak said then taking a big slurp out of his soup before anyone could ask questions. "I think I will meet myself a little lady." Dearka said with a country accent getting up from the table seeing the girl who was playing the drums sit down at a table. Athrun looked at the table to see a brown haired boy with a guitar case. A girl with pink hair holding a violin case. Athrun knew her as Lacus Clyne. She was a famous singer to the PLANTS and her father also helped run ZAFT. Athrun then noticed the blond from before petting a white dog. Athrun already knew who it was. He got up and went to there table as well. "Hello miss Cagalli." Athrun said grabbing her hand and kissing it. Cagalli blushed and smiled. "Why hello there Mr. Athrun." Cagalli said with a sweet voice looking at him. "Athrun as in Athrun Zala?" the boy at there table asked. "Yeah." Athrun said still holding Cagalli's hand in his. "You don't remember me do you Athrun?" the boy said. "Wait! Kira, Kira Yamato?" Athrun asked looking at his old friend. "Yep, that's Kira's name." Cagalli said with a smile. "Hey man, how's it been?" Athrun asked giving Kira a half hug. "Alright, just been helping my blind sister around the place." Kira said to Athrun. "Kira isn't it a little mean to say that out loud?" Athrun asked his friend. "Well it's the truth, no matter how much it hurts." Cagalli said looking at him.

After a little talk Cagalli had to go back on stage and perform another song. This time on her piano. After she sat down she began to play a sad song. It was peaceful yet sad at the same time. But it also gave hope to people listening to it. It sounded like it could have had words but no words could capture the emotion of the song. It seemed to follow from her soul. Soon Lacus joined in for a little violin part. And soon it was over. Cagalli and Lacus bowed and left the stage.

"How long did it take you to learn that song?" Nicol asked Cagalli. Nicol knew the song and it was a hard piece of music to learn. Nicol knew it was Cagalli and his rival but wanted to know more about her so he could beat her. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer as Yzak would say. "Well I heard it one time from a CD and then I listen to it for a few days and I got it. So maybe about a week or so." Cagalli told him. "Oh really." Nicol said with a type of evil smile on her face. Athrun couldn't help but notice. "Well I think it's time we go home then." Athrun said pulling Nicol away from his new friend. "Well Bye then." Cagalli said waving in the last place she heard them last. "There nice people." Cagalli said smiling. "Yes they are." Lacus piped next to her. "You know that you don't have to go threw with this." Kira told Cagalli. "I know. But I want to. I really want this." Cagalli said with a stern face. "So that's why you came to the PLANTS?" Lacus asked. "Well only a little bit of it. The other part is to try and meet new people who don't know me as the blind princess" Cagalli said finally reaching home. "Well I hope it works out." Lacus said opening the door for her friends. "Me too." Cagalli mumbled.

* * *

The song is "I wanna go to a place" by Rei Fu. Also the 3rd ending theme from Gundam SEED Destiny. 


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter yay! I don't own Gundam SEED

* * *

Getting ready for the festival Nicol practiced never ending. He was up to perfection on his piece of music. "You can never be perfect on a piece of music." Nicol told himself playing his song through again "But I can try." He was worried that Cagalli was doing the same and being better then him every minute. But actually she was out having fun.

"Can you tell me what you look like?" Cagalli asked Athrun while sitting on the beach. "Well I have blue hair and it goes till here." Athrun said grabbing her hand and letting it follow his hair to where it started to the where it ended. "I like your hair. It's soft." Cagalli said smiling at Athrun. "More!" Cagalli said happily. "Well I have green eyes. And do you know that you have the greatest colored eyes I have ever seen." Athrun said getting closer to her face. "Athrun I have another question." Cagalli said. "Yes?" Athrun asked. "Can- can people fall in love even though it could never be love at first sight?" Cagalli asked tears brimming in her glassy eyes. "Yes, I believe it can." Athrun said kissing her lightly on her lips. Cagalli smiled as Athrun broke away. "Athrun will you help me in the festival? Will you cheer for me?" Cagalli asked as Athrun sat back on the beach. He cupped one of her cheeks. "Of course I will." Athrun said. He smiled at her. She reached out slowly and found his shoulders, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. "Thankyou Athrun." Cagalli said sitting hugging him.

"I should call Athrun and see if he can help me find a week point for Cagalli." Nicol said picking up the phone. He knew that those two where spending time together as of late and he had to admit he was jealous of that. Athrun was his friend not hers. The phone rang for a while and the answering machine picked up. "Hey this is Athrun's house, I'm either out or having fun, you know what to do after the beep." Athrun's voice said from the answering machine. Nicol hung up and tried his cell phone.

Once Cagalli sat back down Athrun's cell phone rang and it was the song she sang from last night. Athrun quickly answered before Cagalli could figure the song and tease him. "Hello this is Athrun." Athrun said into the phone. "Yea, hey Athrun just wondering what your doing." Nicol's voice said from over the phone. "Well I'm at the beach with Cagalli." Athrun said smiling toward Cagalli who was looking out at the ocean. "Can I ask you to come over tonight then?" Nicol asked. "Oh, sorry man me, Lacus, Kira, and Cagalli where going to go out for dinner. Maybe tomorrow after noon." Athrun said sadly to his friend. "Okay, tomorrow then." Nicol said sounding sad. "Well then see ya later." Athrun said hanging up the phone. "Can I ask you a question miss Attha?" Athrun asked her. "Shoot." she said smiling. "What does it look like? I mean what do you see?" Athrun asked her. The smile on Cagalli's lips dropped at bit when she heard the question. "Well it's dark, very dark. It's scary too." Cagalli said. She started to shake a bit as tears started falling from her face. "I'm sorry." Athrun said lifting her face by her chin. "I should go." Cagalli said standing up. "Wait Cagalli. I'm sorry." Athrun called after her, but her driver pulled her into the car.

That night Athrun got a call that the dinner was called off. Athrun went to visit Nicol. Needless to say Nicol was a bit shocked to his friend at his front door. "Athrun, what happened?" Nicol pulled a sad looking Athrun into his house. "Well it's Cagalli." Athrun started. Nicol cut him off. 'That girl is pulling you away from me Athrun. We should be able to get along with out her right?" Nicol asked to Athrun. "Yea I guess." Athrun said not really sure of him self. "So lets go out and find some girls huh." Nicol said pulling his friend out the door. Nicol drove Athrun to a place down town where there where a lot of girls that where single and looking for a good guy like Athrun. "Hi there. My name is Mia." said a girl who looks like Lacus Clyne. "Hi my name is Athrun." Athrun said moving his hand so they could shake hands but she just hugged him. "Umm wow." Athrun said as he pulled away and smiled at him.

At the end of the night Athrun got her number and said he would call. When he got home he saw a message on his phone. Checking the caller ID he saw Cagalli Yula Attha. Athrun didn't listen to the message. He wasn't in the mood. He had found a girl that liked him. And she could actually see him. Just Athrun should have listened to the message. It would help him later.

* * *

Thanks for all the nice reviews so far. Please review more if you like. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Gundam SEED. (I know getting old but I have to say it)

* * *

It had been a week since that night Athrun went out and it was the big piano festival. Athrun never checked the message on his machine. He didn't see nor hear anything about Cagalli for that whole week. He felt great not having to worry about her, but in the back of his mind he was worried sick about her. Nicol, Mia, and him where entering the house guest room where all the people where waiting for there turn to perform. Athrun looked around looking for Cagalli. He didn't see her at first, but then saw the blond and her friends in a near corner. What surprised him more was that Dearka was with them. But also something that was strange was that Cagalli was wearing dark sunglasses. She never whore them before. Athrun was puzzled about it. Just before he went over there Mia pulled Athrun along to sit in the seats to watch everyone perform. 

There where only 10 people in the whole festival. The first two person did bad because they where scared and kept messing up on the song. The next 6 people didn't mess up but there songs sounded a bit easy for the likes of what Athrun had heard Nicol play before. Nicol was up next. He sat down and began to play a song. It was full of hope and sadness. It was not the one Cagalli had played but it was a close version of it. When Nicol finished he stood up and bowed. A lot of people clapped. Some cheering because they actually liked the music. Athrun clapped for his friend. But knew Cagalli was up next and his stomach had butterflies in it. Mia looked at Athrun for a minute and knew something was wrong. "What is it baby?" She asked him. "Nothing. I'll be alright." Athrun said seeing Nicol leave the stage.

"Now we have a treat. Our next performer is on Piano and violin duet. Now welcome out Miss Lacus Clyne on violin, and Miss Cagalli Yula Attha on piano." the announcer said taking his seat like he had done before. Nicol who had just joined them was a bit shocked when he heard this a watched as both girls took stage. Cagalli sat down at her piano as Lacus stood in front of her music stand. Then the girls started. And everyone was in shocked as the girls started playing Palladio. It sounded a bit different with a piano but worked none the less. Everyone sat back in amazement as the girls played there hearts out. Soon came a violin solo for Lacus followed by a solo from Cagalli. And soon the song reached it's climax as the ending the most hardest part of the song came. Everyone who ever hear the song was on the edge of there seats readying them for either the biggest disaster or biggest master piece of a life time. And it came. In perfect tune and time. And as the final note played on and ringing through out the stage, everyone started clapping. Screams could be heard as well as hooting. Cagalli stood up and Lacus grabbed her hand and they both bowed. Athrun didn't clap. He couldn't he was in utter shock on the wonderful sound he had just heard.

Needless to say that Lacus and Cagalli won the trophy. Cagalli clapped happily and hugged her friend as she got the trophy from Lacus. "Wow." was all Cagalli could say looking down to the trophy. "I'm going to walk home. Is that okay guys?" Cagalli asked looking toward her friends. "Well lets see how many fingers am I holding up?" Kira asked holding up three fingers. "Three. Now can I go." Cagalli said looking at Lacus and Kira. "Fine." Kira said giving his sister a hug. "Are you sure you don't want at least one of us to come, Cagalli?" Lacus asked. "I mean the doctor said you should have some one with you. You know in case you get light headed." Lacus said worried. "That was a lot to go through Cagalli. I mean it must hurt to even blink. I mean after getting your eyes fixed so fast." Kira said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Kira, Lacus, I couldn't be any happier. I can see! I know what blue looks like, red, pink, yellow, every color. I know that the sky is up above my head and grass is under my feet and I don't have to guess what a ice cream cone looks like." Cagalli said half happy half sad. "I'm not in the dark anymore." Cagalli said taking Lacus's hand. "Just let me take a walk in the park. I'll take Ahmed with me so I can find my way home." Cagalli said picking up her dog. Ahmed barked and licked Cagalli's face. "Fine, Cagalli." Lacus said smiling at her. "What a nice smile Lacus." Cagalli smiling. Cagalli leashed her dog and ran out of the building.

Athrun saw Kira and Lacus waiting for a cab and decided to talk to them. "Hi guys." Athrun said looking at Kira. "Oh! Hey Athrun." Kira said smiling to his friend. "Who's that?" Kira asked pointing to Mia. "I'm Mia." Mia said with a smile. "I'm your biggest fan." she said running up to Lacus shaking her hand. "I see." Lacus said a bit shocked at her look. "Oh yes good job winning the thingy." Mia said not letting go of Lacus's hand. "Thankyou but it was Cagalli who picked the song." Lacus said trying very badly to pry her hands away from her biggest fan. "Cagalli. Hey where is she?" Athrun said looking around for her or her seeing eye dog. "Oh she took her dog for a walk in the park." Kira said. "What! You let her go alone!" Athrun demanded. He knew it was hard for her to get up if she sat on the ground and not even the dog could help her up. "Umm yeah." Kira said with a puzzled look on his face. Athrun ran off to the park to find her. **His **Cagalli.

"Ahmed, look at the water. It is blue too!" said Cagalli happily hopping around in the water. He dog just barked and ran away. "Ahmed?" said following her dog confused. "Hey look it's Ahmed!" shouted a guy wearing a suit and holding a camera. Cagalli froze as she saw the man taking pictures of her dog. 'That must be someone who followed me from Orb.' Cagalli thought. Suddenly Cagalli got very light headed. "Maybe I should have listened to Lacus." Cagalli mumbled falling down to her knees. 'Oh this is going to hurt.' Cagalli thought as her limbs suddenly became numb and her body was falling for the ground. Just before she hit the ground two warm arms pick her up from the ground. Just before she blacked out Cagalli saw blue hair. "Athrun." she mumbled before passing out.

* * *

Ha cliff hanger. Can you guess what is going on? 


	5. Chapter 5

(Once again) I do not own Gundam SEED

* * *

"She stood up and danced the night away with her heart free singing Do you believe in magic. She danced all around the room and made me feel like I really did believe in magic. I got up and danced with her. Her hair blond hair swinging in my face. That sweet soft blond hair that everyone dared to have. I was in love that summer, here at camp Trains." the TV screen called from the end of the movie that was just on. The song Do you believe in magic played through the creates. Cagalli mumbled incoherent babble for a minute as she sat up. Looking at the TV screen that had movie creates rolling down the TV. "Where am I?" Cagalli mumbled to her self looking for a sign of where she was. "Don't worry Cagalli." said a soft voice from below her. She looked down at the floor and saw Athrun sitting next to a sleeping Ahmed. Cagalli smiled as she looked at Athrun for the first time. He was just as he said he was. He had green eyes and blue hair tailing just at the end of his ear. "Athrun?" she asked to make sure it was him. Taking Cagalli's hand he answered with a yes.

After a minute or two Athrun's father enter the room she was in. "Athrun." Athrun's dad called to him. Athrun saluted. "Well if it isn't Cagalli Yula Attha. The blind princess." Mr. Zala said looking at the girl. Athrun gasped. He didn't know she was a princess. Cagalli gave Athrun's dad a stern look. "But it seems you got what you wanted when you came here didn't you Ms. Attha." Athrun dad said suddenly grabbed her chin and lifting it up so he could she her face better. Athrun was about to stop his father but didn't. It was his dad after all. "Well guess what missy. I'm the king of ZAFT and there's nothing you can do about that." Patrick Zala said letting go of her face. "I didn't not come here to leave you of your position King Zala." Cagalli said looking at the man in front of her. "Oh, I know that. I know why you came here Ms. Attha." Patrick Zala said turning around and walking out of the room. But just before he did he muttered "Damm you. You stupid Orb nation." then he left.

Athrun could only stare at what he saw before him. Cagalli is a princess, his father is a king, Cagalli's a princess, that means he's a prince, and Cagalli's a princess, Orb's princess no less. Athrun's mind so going a mile a minute and he felt as if he was spinning out of control. Until a warm hand touched the side of his face. He blinked out of his thoughts and saw her closer her eyes title her head to the side and smiled. Athrun couldn't help but smile. He closed his eyes and smiled as well. She was so cute Athrun couldn't help it. Athrun opened his eyes and saw that Cagalli was gone. It was like she was never there in the first place. He blinked a few times put she was really gone.

Cagalli left Athrun's place not really knowing where she was going though. She found her way out thanks to Ahmed. Cagalli made her way home. Once she got there she was tired once more. Kira smiled seeing she was alive and Lacus helper her get ready for bed. Kira was going to yell at her but Lacus pulled him out of her room. "Yell at her tomorrow. She needs sleep now." Lacus said pulling her friend out of the room. "Fine." Kira whispered in a huff so not to wake up Cagalli. Lacus smiled. "You're so childish Kira Yamato." She said pulling him down t sit on the couch next to her. "Is that why you love me?" Kira asked her. Lacus blushed and look at her nails. "Yes, I love you for that as well Mr. Yamato." Lacus said looking into Kira's eyes. Then they kissed.

Cagalli awoke the next morning listening to the TV in her room. There was a information about a new night club opening. Cagalli didn't pay much attention but should have because she was forced to go there that night.

* * *

The begining was off the top of my head while listening to the song "Do you believe in magic." I know it's werid but I love that song. Who doesn't? I was tried of calling him Athurn's dad so I used his real name. 


	6. Chapter 6

Upon waking up in the morning Athrun stood up with kinks all long his back. "Ow" Athrun said trying to get one of the kinks out. "Didn't I tell you." said a voice calling from Athrun's bed. Athrun jumped a bit hearing the voice but remembered last night. He blushed remembering he saw he loved her. Cagalli smiled at him and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Athrun?" she questioned him. "Nothing. You better get home soon or else you might be missed very much." Athrun said to Cagalli. "Okay then." Cagalli said sitting back down and putting on her sneakers on and just before she was going to get up and leave she was stopped by a question. "Why did you come back last night?" Athrun asked her. "Well I was about to run home but I was leaning on the wall outside the wall and I heard you crying." Cagalli said standing up. "Thankyou." Athrun said. "See ya later." Cagalli called back as she walked out the door.

When Cagalli was walking home suddenly she was crowed by TV reporters, camera men, and news paper reporters. "Ms. Attha Why are you in the PLANTS?" "Ms. Attha look over here please!" "Ms. Attha are you trying to take over ZAFT control?" all of them asked so many questions and where taking so many pictures Cagalli's brain started to hurt. "Cagalli!" someone said grabbing the Cagalli's hand and pulling her into her car. Cagalli blinked a few times trying to get ride of the flash dots from the flashes of the camera. After a minute or two she could see again. "Mir?" Cagalli questioned looking at her friend in the front seat. "Yep" Mir smiled at her friend. "And me." Dearka called from the driver seat. "And Dearka too." Mir said smiling to her boy friend. "I'm so glad to see you guys Cagalli said hugging Mir. After settling down a bit Cagalli let out a breather of relief. "So they found you." Mir said softly. "Yes." Cagalli said softly back. "Huh? What's going on Mir?" Dearka said turning to his girlfriend at the stop light. "Cagalli is the princess of Orb. And I'm her best friend. Where both from Orb. We where sent to the PLANTS so Cagalli could get surgery on her eyes so she could see again. But she also wanted compete in the little festival for the piano so we stayed a bit longer. We where going to stay too, but it looks as if reporters noticed her missing and tried going to the PLANTS and found us." Mir said as Dearka started driving again. Cagalli stayed silent and watched as the cloudy sky out started poring tears on the PLANTS below. "So that means you guys are going back to Orb?" Dearka asked quietly. "Probably." Mir said back to him softly.

After a while they dropped Cagalli off to a happily Lacus and Kira seeing she was alive. Cagalli was still very quite. She looked out on the balcony at the rain as it dropped on the ground out side. The skies where dark and looked like it wouldn't let up till tomorrow. Seeing it was best not to go outside Cagalli, Lacus, and Kira made popcorn and watched a movie for the rest of the night.

It was nearing the end of the movie. "She stood up and danced the night away with her heart free singing Do you believe in magic. She danced all around the room and made me feel like I really did believe in magic. I got up and danced with her. Her hair blond hair swinging in my face. That sweet soft blond hair that everyone dared to have. I was in love that summer, here at camp Trains." the TV said with the song do you believe in magic playing in the background. "You know they found me today." Cagalli said to Kira and Lacus. Kira looked at his sister. She was staring at the floor, her bangs covering her eyes so you couldn't see them. Lacus made a sad face. "So are we going back?" Kira asked. Cagalli looked at him. "If I want to leave you guys will come too?" she asked them. "Anywhere Kira goes, I go. So of course I will." Lacus said smiling to her. Cagalli smiled back to her brother and her friend. 'They'll stay with me.' Cagalli said to herself happily as she closed her eyes and smiled. "Are you going?" asked Lacus getting up and sitting herself in front of Cagalli on the floor. "I will wait and see." she said smiling. Lacus was a bit happy at this choice. Cagalli knew it too. She didn't want to pull Lacus away from her home land. Lacus stood up and hugged her friend. "Thankyou." she whispered into her ear. "Your welcome." she said smiling back.

Athrun sat in his room. He had nothing to do. He couldn't do anything outside it was still raining. And the movie he was just watching ended. It was still kind of early, maybe he would go out to eat. Athrun tried calling Nicol but he didn't answer. Then he called Dearka. He didn't answer either. Athrun was on his last hope, Yzak. So he called Yzak and the phone rang once, twice, three times, and then someone picked up. "Hello?" Nicol's voice called over the phone. "Nicol?" Athrun asked. "Oh hey Athrun." Nicol said happily. "Why are you at Yzak's place?" Athrun asked. "Well me and Yzak where both watching the news and I went over to his house to see more about it." Nicol said knowingly. "About what?" Athrun said confused. "Cagalli of course." Nicol said. "What about Cagalli?" Athrun asked nervously. "Well so far we learned that she is on PLANTS of course, she is princess of Orb, she was blind, and that she has a dog named Ahmed." said Nicol. "Nothing I don't know already." Athrun mumbled over the phone. "What! You knew Athrun!" Nicol asked. "Well yea. She told me." Athrun told him. "Well did you know that the reason she came to the PLANTS was to get her eyes fixed and to win that festival." Yzak said over the speaker phone. "Really. I think she found more then that." Nicol said with a laugh. Athrun blushed a bit but Nicol could see but he guessed he was blushing. Nicol laughed as Athrun stuttered a bit. Athrun talked to Nicol and Yzak for a while but then just ate sandwiches at home.

Cagalli got phone calls all night from news reporters. She didn't answer but it was one in the morning and the phone rang once again. Cagalli got mad. She picked up the phone. "What the hell do you want !" she screamed into the phone. Lacus and Kira couldn't sleep because of the phones either so they where up. "Cagalli Yula Attha, don't you dare yell at your body guard like that." Kisaka said over the phone. "Kisaka!" Cagalli said happily. "Kisaka I can see!" Cagalli said to him happily. Lacus and Kira smiled at each other. Soon that smile broke as Cagalli voice from the phone wasn't so happy anymore. "Oh, yes I'll come right away." Cagalli said sadly. Then Cagalli hung up the phone. She turned around to her friends. "I have to go." she said to them a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

Sumimasen! Sorry for not updating. It was my birthday over the weekwnd I was going to post it then but I was out doing stuff. So I couldn't. Pardon. Thanks for the reviews. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lacus just finished packing up here things as the phone rang. Lacus knew it was best not to answer but it was morning and the reporters called all night so they where probably all asleep by now.

Lacus answered the phone. "Clyne, Yamato, and Attha residence Lacus speaking. How may I help you?" Lacus questioned the caller. "Wow have you been working on that Lacus?" asked the voice on the other side. "Hey who is this?" Lacus demanded letting her lack of sleep getting the better of her. "Clam down it's Athrun." the person on the other side of the phone said. "Oh sorry Athrun." Lacus said. "Just reporters where calling yawn all night. We really didn't get much sleep." Lacus said tiredly. "Oh then is this a bad time to talk to Cagalli?" Athrun asked over the phone. "Well maybe, but for another reason." Lacus said sadly "Just let me try to get her." Lacus said more happily this time. Athrun was going to protest but heard Lacus call for Cagalli saying Athrun was on the phone. Athrun waited a bit as he heard mumbles in the background, he couldn't tell what they where really saying though. Soon Athrun heard footsteps near then phone. "Hey Athrun." Cagalli said sadly. "Cagalli what's wrong?" Athrun asked her. "It's nothing really." Cagalli mumbled. "Athrun I have to go back to Orb. For… well family problems." Cagalli said. Athrun listened intently. "When are you going?" Athrun asked her quietly. "12 today." she said softly back to him. "But Cagalli that's to early!" Athrun said alarmed. "I know but there are things that I can't help that is happening, Athrun." Cagalli told him. "Well, will I ever see you again?" Athrun questioned her. "I don't know. Maybe never." Cagalli said. Athrun couldn't believe what he was hearing the love of his life was leaving him. "Goodbye Athrun." he heard Cagalli say then hang up the phone. Athrun didn't move a muscle. He was still in shock at what he had heard. Athrun sat there for a while and after three minutes he made his choice.

Athrun ran to his father's room where he was working on paper work. "What happened to Cagalli's dad?" Athrun demanded. "Hmmm." Patrick Zala called to his son. "What happened to him father!" Athrun said more angrily to his own father. "He's dead." Patrick said flatly with no emotion. "So Cagalli has to take over for her father?" Athrun half asked half knowing. "Yes, and when she's there she will be forced to marry a natural earth scum." Patrick said with a smile. "Father I can't let her go and do that." Athrun said to him. Patrick was a bit taken back by Athrun's actions. "I'm going to tell Cagalli that I love her and I can't live with out her. Stop me if you want but I need to go now!" Athrun said to his father. Patrick was even more shocked with his son's actions. "Cal." Patrick demanded a servant forward. "Yes my lord." the man said and bowed. "Prepare a car for me and my son to the airport right away." Patrick said with a smile on his face looking at Athrun who was shocked that he was coming. "Yes sir." cal said and ran off. "Why.." Athrun started but got cut off by his father. "I want to see how it will play out." Patrick said with a stern face to his son.

Cagalli, Lacus, and Kira grabbed a cab and out there stuff in the back. "Airport please." Cagalli asked the driver. "Right away." said the driver. "You know, you don't have to come." Cagalli said looking to Lacus and Kira. "Yeah we do sis." Kira said ruffling Cagalli's already ruffled hair. "We enjoy being with you Cagalli. We don't want to leave you during the hardest part." Lacus said grabbing Cagalli's hand. Cagalli laughed. Lacus looked at her with a questionable face. "Everyone use to do that when I was blind." Cagalli said with a sad smile on her face. Lacus frowned and looked out the cab's window. 'Still raining. Will the angel's tears bring happiness to us though.' Lacus though sighing.

As Athrun's dad and Athrun made there way to the airport, Athrun looked out the window at the rain. "It doesn't rain often does it?" Patrick Zala asked his son. "Huh?" Athrun asked back. "Well, we plan the rain, it's not natural you know what I mean?" Patrick asked his son again. "Yeah, but on Earth it rains on days no one thinks it will. So no one is ready for the rain." Athrun said. "True." Patrick said once more to his son. The song "When you say nothing at all" came on the radio. Athrun smiled at the lyrics of the song. And did Athrun's dad. And this didn't go unnoticed by Athrun. "You like this song father?" Athrun questioned him. "Well this was your mother's and mine's song." Athrun dad said with a sad smile. Athrun remembered his mom with a sad smile as they neared airport. Athrun ran out the car and where the shuttle where to Orb. 'Wait for me Cagalli, I'm almost there!' Athrun thought running up the stairs. Patrick was not to far behind him.

Cagalli watched as the shuttle landed. Tears brimming in her eyes. She didn't want to leave with out seeing Athrun one more time, but she knew it was best not to see him. "CAGALLI!" A voice called out to her. Tears falling from her eyes as she turned around to see Athrun. "Athrun!" She called out running into a hug by Athrun. They stood there. Each in each others arms. Until a huff was hear by Athrun's dad. Cagalli pulled away a bit and looked at the ground blushing. "Cagalli don't forget me, you know when you go back to Orb." Athrun said grabbing her hands. "I could never forget you." Cagalli said with a smile back to him. "Cagalli, come on. It's about to leave." Lacus called to Cagalli. "Your going too Lacus!" Athrun said surprised. "Yes, Athrun. So is Kira." Lacus said gabbing Cagalli's arm. "We need to hurry." Lacus said looking into Cagalli's eyes. "In a sec, okay." Cagalli said looking into Lacus's blue eyes. "Fine" Lacus said giving up and running into the space port. "Well bye, Cagalli" Athrun said hugging her again. "No Athrun. Not bye Athrun. Till next time." Cagalli said hugging him back. "Last boarding for Orb." the intercom called out. Cagalli pulled away slowly and turned her back and walked away. Athrun felt tears coming down his cheeks. He saw the shuttle lifting off and ran to the window. Even through the rain Athrun knew he saw Cagalli in a window, and he knew she saw him. "I love you." he mouthed. He could have sworn he saw her smile and then she was gone.

"Time to go son." Patrick Zala said to his son. Athrun looked up to his father. His eyes full of pain and sadness. "It had to end like this, didn't father?" Athrun questioned his father moving a bit so he was not leaning on the glass anymore. "Athrun." Patrick could only say that to his son. He didn't know what else to say.

"Athrun I know say that you can control the PLANTS." Patrick Zala said to his son after they got home. "But why father?" Athrun questioned his father in disbelief. "I believe you can bring peace. I mean you fell in love with one of _them_." Patrick Zala leaving his son to think about what he just said. Athrun didn't say anything to his father as he walked away from him. Athrun went to his room to think. Laying on his bed he thought what this meant. He then smiled. He knew why his father had done this. It made sense now. Athrun laughed out load at his self and picked up the phone. But he slowly put it back on it's hooks. He was going to call Kira and Lacus, but they weren't there. He held a sad smile until dinner. "Athrun?" Nicol questioned picking up for dinner with friends. "Can you keep a secret Nicol?" Athrun asked his friend. Never has it been so important then today. "Yeah. Come on. You know me Athrun." Nicol said to him. "Okay. Well you are now looking at the leader of PLANTS." Athrun said a bit to proudly. "Huh I didn't know they made dogs leaders?" Nicol said looking down at the dog at his feet. "Baka!" Athrun said hitting him over the head with his hand. "Ouch! I get it." Nicol said rubbing his head. "Wait doesn't that mean!" Nicol sounded excited for a minute. "I know." Athrun said happily to his friend. Nicol just laughed and patted his friend on the back. "I can't wait till peace is going to come about to the PLANTS." Nicol said smiling. "Me to. About time don't you think?" Athrun asked his friend getting into the car. "Yes indeed." Nicol said resting his head on the head rest.

* * *

I tried to make this one longer. XP I can't say if it is or not. I plan to update a new story soon. Horror and death one with help from my bro. So if you like that stuff look forward for it. one more chapter. So please keep reviewing. Thanks. 


	8. Chapter 8

(Comes out behind a stack of books) Hello? Any one still here? Well I'm back for the final chapter. I have been working on another fan fiction. So please read that one as well. Well enjoy!

* * *

"Believe in the faith of love Cagalli." Kira said into the phone. "Please!" Cagalli argued into the phone. "Do you really believe that?" Cagalli asked sitting down on a park bench. "I believe it Cagalli. It is how you can feel something when the one you love is struck by a car across the world. I think we all need to believe it." Kira said into the phone as Lacus came and wrapped her arms around his shoulders giving him a hug. "Well Sorry Kira, the one I love is dead. Or loved me for someone who I am not now." Cagalli said smiling as she looked at the butterfly circling around her head. "Cagalli when people fall in love it shouldn't change because a person can see or what not." Kira said looking at Lacus. "Fine, I'm going to stay at the park some more, okay?" Cagalli asked looking at the sky. She knew she could get away with some more time here. "Cagalli it looks like Rain is going to be there soon." Lacus said grabbing the phone. "It's not that bad Lacus." Cagalli said looking at the clouds once more. "Okay but only for a half an hour." Lacus said. "Thanks." Cagalli replied and hung up. 

Cagalli smiled happily walking around the park bare foot. The grass tickled her feet. She smiled as she sat down on the grass. She thought about the 4 years it had been since she had seen Athrun. If you looked at Cagalli Yula Attha now she wouldn't be the same as in the past. She was wearing light green shirt and a long white skirt. She was wearing sandals that had ribbon that wrapped around her ankles. Of course those where off at the moment. "Come here Rusty!" Cagalli called as a small red-ish colored puppy made it's way to her. "Rusty your so cute." Cagalli said hugging the small dog. Soon rain started to fall. "Oh man it was closer then I thought." Cagalli said standing up. She wrapped her shoes up and walked with Rusty in her arms.

It was dark and almost night time anyway. Cagalli walked around confused. Then Rusty jumped out of her arms. "Rusty!" Cagalli called out and ran after him. A bright light suddenly came to her eyes. Cagalli froze as the light suddenly turned off and Cagalli went numb. She saw black and that was that was the last thing she saw, the rain falling down from the sky.

Athrun had been sitting at his desk. He had been there for a while. He was almost done with all of his work and would be going to Orb tomorrow. As he finished his last paper something weird was felt down deep in his body. Suddenly one name that was in his head was more present then ever 'Cagalli'. It repeated over and over in his head. Athrun sat there. Something happened to her and he knew it. Athrun fumbled with the phone but finally got it up and ordered for a flight to Orb at that moment.

"Athrun what's wrong?" Nicol asked boarding the shuttle with him. "I can just tell there is something wrong." Athrun said sitting down. Nicol didn't question it looking at Athrun's worried face looking out the window. The shuttle shook a bit as they took off. During the ride Athrun looked for Kira's cell phone number, found it, and called it right away. 'Come on Kira.." Athrun thought as he waited for someone to pick up. "Hi Kira." Kira answered the phone shakily and softly. "Kira? This is Athrun, where's Cagalli?" Athrun asked to worried for being polite. "Athrun! Cagalli in surgery now. She was hit by a car." Kira said sounding as if he was going to break down and cry right there. Athrun turned off his phone as it dropped to the floor. "Athrun?" Nicol asked touching Athrun's shoulder. "It's Cagalli. She got hit by a car." Athrun said sadly as tears brimmed in his eyes. Nicol pulled his hand back as he gasped.

As soon as the shuttle landed in the rainy place Athrun called a cab and went to the closest hospital to where Kira and Lacus lived. Luckily for Athrun he got the right one. "Kira!" Athrun said running to where Lacus and Kira were. "Athrun?" Kira asked surprised to see him. "How's Cagalli?" Athrun asked grabbing Kira's arm. "I- I don't know." Kira said still shocked to see Athrun. Soon the doctor entered the little waiting room. "Doctor?" Lacus asked standing up preparing for the worst. "She, she…."

"The man who struck Cagalli Yula Attha, was driving under the influence. He was killed later in another crash the same night Attha was hit." the TV screen reported said before Athrun turned it off. He looked at the picture frame of him and Cagalli that was taken when she was still blind. That one time at the beach. Athrun touched his lips as he remembered there first kiss. Athrun picked up the flower bouquet he had for the grave. Athrun drove to the cemetery. "Athrun?" Kira asked as Athrun made his way to the grave. "I needed to come." Athrun said placing the flowers down. Kira nodded and he and Athrun headed back to there cars. "See you around Athrun." Kira said shutting his car door.

"Wait Kira!" Athrun called before he pulled away. "Yes?" Kira asked. "Did you believe in it?" Athrun asked a question that would make not sense to any one other then Kira. "Yeah, I do with all my heart." Kira said as he looked at his sleeping daughters in the back of his car. The girls were twins but one had brown hair the other had pink hair. They both had Kira's eyes but Lacus's sweet voice. And both could make a smile that would make Kira smile for hours. Just like there mom. Athrun smiled at the girls as well. They where 5 and the cutest things ever.

Athrun made his way home with a sad smile. "I was wondering where you went to." said a light soft voice that caught Athrun off guard when he entered the house. "Oh sorry." Athrun said as he entered the living room and sat on the couch. A little puppy ran across the floor and the remote so the TV turned on. "Cagalli Yula Attha had her wedding on the 1st of April four years ago. We wish her still the best of luck to her." The reported said before Athrun turned off the TV again. " I was watching that." Cagalli said sitting down in a chair across the room while holding a small girl in her arms. She had blue hair sticking out of her head. And her small hand clutching a small red Haro. Athrun smiled at the little girl. Cagalli looked lovingly at her as well. Athrun got up from his chair and walked over to his wife and daughter. He kissed both of there heads tenderly.

"I saw Kira and the girls today." Athrun said after putting down there little girl to her bed. "Really how are they?" Cagalli asked while turning on the bath. "Fine" Athrun said taking off his shirt. Cagalli smiled as she took off her cloths and entered the bath. Athrun waited a bit until the water stopped and then he entered the bathroom. Cagalli had her head resting on the side of the bath with both eyes closed, her body was covered with bubbles. Athrun smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Cagalli opened her eyes at that. "What is it?" she asked softly to him. "I love you." he said back to her. "Well I think I could tell that by the ring and the child, now what's really wrong?" Cagalli asked not so soft now. "I was scared." he said pulling her into a hug. Cagalli didn't say anything and let him continue. "You would have died. And I couldn't do anything." Athrun continued as tears fell from his cheeks now. "Athrun, you helped the most." Cagalli said lifting her arms out of the water and hugged him. Athrun loved the feeling of the warm water on his back. But he remembered that day..

"_She's going to be okay after we give her some blood." the doctor said looking at all of them. Athrun offered his blond and it worked well. Athrun never left Cagalli's side the whole time. And after they promised to get married. And they did and had a little girl. There little girl Sakura._

Athrun looked at Cagalli. She smiled and Athrun smiled back. Cagalli nodded her head and Athrun knew what she meant. He soon lost the cloths he was wearing and joined her in the bath. Cagalli cuddled into Athrun's bare chest. "I didn't say this before.. But…" Cagalli started but trailed off. "What?" he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Welcome back." she said softly and seemed to fall asleep.

"Cagalli!" Lacus called happily running to Cagalli when she saw her. Cagalli hugged Lacus as well. "Aunty Lacus!" Sakura called to Lacus from Athrun's arms. Lacus smiled and picking up Sakura and played with her a bit. "Aunty Cagalli, Uncle Athrun!" Lacus's little girls came running to Cagalli and Athrun. Cagalli and Athrun hugged both girls before sitting down at the picnic table where Kira was. "See I told you Cagalli." Kira said smiling as Lacus played with the children. Instead of Cagalli's normal flaring temper she sat there and smiled and said one thing. "I know"

_So love can never be seen,_

_Always blind no matter the person._

_Made for everyone,_

_No matter who you are._

_Forever be loved_

_And cherish that love._

_Forever._

* * *

My own little poem at the end. It's not a long chapter, but I tried to write a different ending but it ended worst hen this one so be happy with what is here. Well I hope you liked the story. 


End file.
